EOA
by Myriamj
Summary: Conversación que Helga e Isabella sostienen en el único lugar donde las apariencias se abandonan por encontrar el apoyo que muchas veces les falta a las jóvenes enamoradas.


Una idea…humm… ni siquiera logro definirla. Descabellada, sí, descabellada.

Y bueno, demás decirlo. No soy propietaria de "Hey Arnold!"

Ni de "Phineas y Ferb".

Ni de "Los Padrinos Mágicos".

Ni de "Jhonny Test".

Ni de "Los Simpsons".

Ni de "KND: Los Chicos del Barrio" ("Kids Next Door").

Ni de "Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio"

Ni de… Ok, no poseo nada. Me haré budista. Puedo vivir sin posesiones materiales. Sin deprimirme... ¡Crimeny!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Helga llegó apurada a la sala de reuniones, pero aún así, intentó parecer tranquila y que no le importaba. No había reputación que proteger, no aquí, pero los hábitos siempre son difíciles de cambiar. Eran parte de ella.

-"Hola Helga"- le saludó una niña de pelo negro y vestido también de rosado.

-"Hola, Issabella"- saludó Helga con desgano, arrastrando las letras.

-"¿Has tenido una buena semana?"- preguntó Isabella sonriendo amablemente.

-"Uff, vieras tú. Nada como ir a clases con un grupo de zopencos y luego regresar a una casa donde ni siquiera te prestan atención."

-"Lamento que tu semana no haya ido bien, Helga."

-"Sí, supongo que no todos podemos estar de vacaciones de verano"- dijo Helga, restándole importancia. Luego miró a la niña y la sala vacía –"Ey, ¿dónde está Silbido?"

Isabella la miró con cara resignada ante el apodo.

-"Tootie llamó diciendo que no podría venir hoy. Algo relacionado con Timmy, pero se cortó la comunicación."

-"Vaya, cuando no tiene que ver con Timmy."

-"Helga, sabes que es contra las reglas burlarse…"

-"¡Sí, ya lo sé! Conozco esas reglas ¡crimeny!"

Las dos niñas de moño rosado se miraron serias entre sí. Un minuto. Otro minuto. Helga suspiró finalmente e Isabella pareció relajarse.

-"Muy bien, dado que no está acá, asumiré que Cindy tampoco viene. ¿Y las geniecillos Test?"

-"Susan y Mary también enviaron un mensaje. Mencionaron que estaban en código rojo y que debían guardar confidencialidad por la guardia nacional."

-"Otra travesura de Jhonny, ¿no?"

-"Eso me temo"- respondió Isabella sonriendo.

-"Te juro, Isabella, algún día tendremos que conocer a ese niño. No puede ser tan terrible como ellas dicen."

-"Bueno, eso es contra las reglas, pero…"- Isabella sonrió –"tal vez podríamos discutirlo alguna vez."

Helga abrió los ojos, con incredulidad.

-"¿Eh? ¿Tú? ¿la perfecta niña boy scout dispuesta a torcer las reglas? ¿la líder de la cuadrilla…?"

-"Son las exploradoras, no boy-scout"- dijo Isabella, molesta –"y no soy…"

-"Ok, ¿en qué experimento de Phineas participaste ahora? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro?"

-"¡No te metas con Phineas!"- exclamó Isabella, y luego sonrió –"Tal vez también deberíamos conocer a Arnold"

-"¡Oh, no! No, Arnoldo. Te aburrirás con ese viejo cabeza de balón"- dijo Helga, con voz seria.

Las dos niñas se miraron fijamente, antes de estallar en risas.

-"Bueno, bueno. Realmente aún estamos mal, ¿no?"

-"Sí"- Isabella rió un poco más- "pero ha sido realmente agradable conocerte a ti y a las demás."

-"Lo que sea"- respondió la niña rubia. De pronto, miró nuevamente a la chica frente suyo –"¿Y Candance?"

Isabella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-"Está preparándose para salir con Jeremy"- Helga miró desconcertada al oír las palabras de Isabella.

-"¿No está pensando en renunciar al grupo que ella prácticamente fundó, no?"

-"No lo sé. Pero si renuncia, será por amor a Jeremy"- dijo Isabella, con voz soñadora.

-"¡Ugh, qué cursi!" –Isabella pestañeó sin parecer comprender a Helga; ésta continúo -"Pero eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano regresará. Candance no puede tomar decisiones sobre su vida sólo por un niño que le gusta quizás desde cuando…"

Isabella miró a Helga con una expresión divertida en su cara.

-"Pero tú…"

-"No hagas comentarios, Isha. Ya lo sé, y por eso sigo asistiendo"- la interrumpió Helga.

Isabella elevó sus ojos al sobrenombre y suspiró. Helga se sentó, antes de preguntar.

-"¿Somos entonces las dos?"

-"Sí. Y hay que definir la solicitud de esos dos niños, Milhouse y Cuatro… parece su que su nombre real es Güero".

-"¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo los miembros de esa organización extraña de niños?"

Isabella asintió.

-"Bien, veámoslo más tarde…"

-"Pensé que nuestro grupo era sólo de niñas"- dijo Isabella.

-"Yo también"- respondió Helga, rascándose el cuello- "Pero sería bueno ver a niños llorar por no ser correspondidos para variar".

Isabella sonrió.

-"Visto de ese modo... Habría que revisar los estatutos".

-"Sí, como sea".

-"¿Empecemos entonces?"- preguntó Isabella con su dulce tono de voz, bajo el cual estaba la orden velada.

-"Sí, por qué no"- dijo Helga y se puso de pie.

Entonces, ambas niñas, tomadas de la mano, comenzaron a recitar:

"_Admitimos que somos incapaces de afrontar solas el amor y que nuestra vida se ha vuelto ingobernable."_

"_Llegamos a creer que un Poder Superior podría devolvernos el sano juicio. Y este poder no son los besos de nuestro amado."_

"_Resolvimos confiar nuestra voluntad y nuestra vida al cuidado de Dios, según nuestro propio entendimiento de Él. Y que este Dios NO ES la persona que amamos."_

"_Sin temor, hicimos un sincero y minucioso inventario moral propio. Y admitimos la naturaleza exacta de nuestras faltas. Y pedimos perdón. Y no huimos."_

"_Estuvimos enteramente dispuestos a que Dios, que no es el enamoramiento ni la persona que amamos, eliminase todos estos defectos de carácter."_

"_Reparamos directamente el mal causado a estas personas cuando nos fue posible, excepto en los casos en que el hacerlo les hubiere infligido más daño, o perjudicado a un tercero."_

"_Mediante la oración y la meditación, tratamos de mejorar nuestro contacto consciente con nosotros mismos y con Dios, que no es la persona que amamos, según nuestro propio entendimiento de Él y le pedimos tan sólo la capacidad para reconocer Su voluntad y las fuerzas para cumplirla."_

"_Habiendo logrado un despertar espiritual como resultado de estos pasos, tratamos de llevar este mensaje a otras personas y a practicar estos principios en todas nuestras acciones."_

Se soltaron las manos. Helga se dejó caer en la silla.

-"Realmente sería grandioso el día donde pueda seguir todos esos pasos."

Isabella sonrió, tomando asiento.

-"Bien, creo que podemos dar por inaugurada la sesión de hoy de Enamoradas Obsesivas Anónimas".

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

N/A. Bien, no podía sacarlo de la cabeza y recordarme sin sonreír. Aunque era más divertido en mi mente, no sé por qué. Los pasos son de Alcohólicos Anónimos, adaptados y modificados para este particular grupo de autoayuda.

Sobre la procedencia de los personajes: Helga y Arnold son de la serie "Hey Arnold"; Isabella, Phineas, Candance y Jeremy de "Phineas y Ferb"; Tootie (alias Silbido) y Timmy de "Los Padrinos Mágicos"; Cindy de "Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio"; Susan, Mary y Jhonny de "Jhonny Test"; Milhouse de "Los Simpsons", y Cuatro (según entiendo, su nombre en Latinoamérica es Güero) de "KND: Los Chicos del Barrio". Por cierto, lamento cualquier OCC, y posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática.

También quisiera comentar a quienes han visto "Los Padrinos Mágicos". Sabrán que en una ocasión Tootie se disfrazó como Silbido (un misterioso hombre con abrigo) para dar información a los padres de Timmy sobre la malvada niñera que es Vicky. Si bien al final de ese capítulo, Tootie lo olvidó todo luego de que Timmy deseara que todo regresara a la normalidad, quise recogerlo aquí. Podríamos decir que Tootie lo recuerda como un sueño ¿vale? Y así Helga, que es una niña muy sarcástica, la llama por ese apodo, molestándola por su amor por Timmy, por el ridículo disfraz y demás, aunque como saben los seguidores de "Hey Arnold!", ella también se disfrazó de manera similar por ayudar a Arnold (Voz Profunda).

Y si algún lector de Observador lee esto, sí, estoy escribiendo. ¡Crimeny!


End file.
